


Only Yours

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: A love that strong never goes wrong.





	Only Yours

With his little feet, LuHan searched for the boy named Sehun. His parents told him that the boy is the son of his uncle, Oh Seung. Luhan scratched his head; he has been walking for a while now and he still hasn’t met him.  
  
Why is this place so big? He asked himself as he continued walking.  
  
He took a few steps more until he heard a noise in the farthest corner of the building. LuHan run towards where the noise is and there he saw a boy reaching his toy near the rail of the window. Hurriedly he come near the boy and held him tightly so he won’t fell on the other side. Fortunately, the boy got his toy with the help of Luhan.  
  
“Don’t you think what you did was dangerous?” Luhan asked him all of a sudden.  
  
“You should at least ask for someone to get it for you, someone older and taller,” he added.  
  
“I was asking for help but no one heard me. That’s why I decided to get it myself,” the boy reasoned out.  
  
“Luckily I heard your voice and ran here or else we don’t know what might have happened to you,” Luhan said which made the boy keep quiet.  
  
“Anyways, I’m Luhan,” He added as he stretched his little hand for a handshake.  
  
“I’m Oh Sehun.” The boy told his name and shook his hand.  
  
Luhan’s eyes widened. If he is correct, then this boy could be the one he had been looking for the whole time – his uncle Seung’s son Oh Sehun.  
  
“Are you alright?” Sehun asked Luhan as the boy uncontrollably widened his eyes.  
  
“Are you uncle Seung’s son?” Luhan asked. The boy named Sehun nodded. However, Sehun got curious on how Luhan knew his dad. Luhan explained that uncle Seung is a friend of his parents and he occasionally visits them whenever he is in China.  
  
“Is this your room?” Luhan asked as he looked at the room full of toys.  
  
“Not really my room – room, this room is just for my unused toys” The younger said that earned a nod from Luhan.  
  
“How about let’s go to my room and play with my favourite toys,” he added and pulled the older one on the way to his room to play.  
  
  
The next day the Oh’s went to the Lu’s residence for a private lunch of the two families. There it’s Luhan’s time to show Sehun his room and play with his toys. After lunch, the two fathers went to a meeting while Mrs. Oh and Sehun decided to give Mrs. Lu and Luhan a tour. The four of them toured around Seoul which gave the two mothers a chance to talk and get to know each other, and so did the kids.  
  
  
When Monday came, Sehun was surprised when he saw his teacher introduce a new boy in class. His eyes widened when he realised that it is his new friend, Luhan. He smiled at Luhan and the boy waved back at him. The rest of the class was surprised when the pretty new boy recognized Sehun. After the introduction, Luhan was designated to sit on the chair behind Sehun, which they both liked.  
  
“I thought your family was going to fly back to Beijing today?” Sehun asked in a low tone.  
  
Luhan shrugged his shoulders. He really doesn’t know the real reason why his father decided to live in Seoul all of a sudden.  
  
“Whatever Uncle Lu’s reason is, let’s just be happy that now we are classmates and we could be best friends,” Sehun said a little bit louder, which grabbed their teacher’s attention.  
  
And since then the two become inseparable. They’re always in the same class, do homework together, make sure to do things together, spend special days together, and share things to each other. However, as the years passed, things have change between Sehun and Luhan but they can’t say if it’s for better or worse. One thing is for sure, the changes made them true to themselves.  
  
  
It all started one Saturday in January. Both Sehun and Luhan just came back to their school dorm after the holiday vacation. Luhan was busy arranging his things when Sehun surprised him with a "boom" which made him startle and punch Sehun with his small fist, but the taller one never stopped teasing LuHan. He then tickled him until LuHan was lying on his bed while Sehun straddled him.  
  
  
"I missed you," Sehun said after a minute of tickling LuHan. Slowly he lowered his head until he pecked his best friend's lips. SeHun was waiting for a violent reaction from Luhan after kissing him but instead the guy pull him down and kiss him fully on the lips. "I missed you more Sehun," Luhan said.  
  
This time it's Sehun's turn to be surprised. His eyes widened as he realized what happened. Luhan, his childhood best friend, kissed him back.  
  
At first it still feel surreal but later on the two seems can't take their hands to each other. That night Sehun slept beside his best friend on a small bed. As the ray of sunlight reach their skins Sehun woke up feeling a little bit confused he wonder why he end up slipping next to Luhan in a small bed when his bed is just on the opposite when suddenly he remember what happened the other day with his best friend Luhan, he remember the tickle fights, the teasing and the kisses - the sweet kisses they have shared. He then look at the other guy beside him, he pull his best friend lightly toward him and hug him closer. Few things have change between SeHun and LuHan after they kissed thought its nothing bad that affect their friendship instead the two become much closer than anyone can imagine. These days it become a hobby for the two to sleep next to each other it seems funny how the two curl up into a small size bed when the other bed is just on the other side of the room but then why would any of them want to sleep alone when sleeping beside your best friend feels safer and warmer.  
  
  
It’s already midterm the students are too busy compiling their projects Luhan and Sehun were in their room studying for their incoming exam when Luhan’s phone rings. Sehun tries his best to continue studying but every time he looks at his best friend happily talking to the phone he can’t help but get annoyed.  
  
“Who’s that?” He asked Luhan after the later hangs up his phone  
  
“Mansion inviting me to study with him tonight” Luhan answered  
  
‘And what did you said?”  
  
‘nothing, I’m still not sure if I should to go his room or not” he replied as he look at Sehun whom he caught smiling.  
  
“Well that’s good and besides it’s already late you should not go out” Sehun reason out.  
  
“On the second though Henie I think I need to go to Mansion’s room I remember I need to copy his notes”  
  
“Do you want me to go with you? It’s already late you should not be walking alone”  
  
“But Sehun! Mansion’s room is just four doors away from ours and besides it’s not dark outside” Luhan reasoned out.  
  
“I’m going now, don’t wait for me I might be back late” He added  
  
“Can I just walk to you to their room instead?” Sehun ask with a pleading eye.  
  
Luhan just can’t resist that pleading tone his best friend used and so he allowed Sehun to accompany him walking towards Mansion room. As they arrive at the place he told Sehun to go back to their room now but the taller one insist to accompany him until Mansion open the door and since Luhan doesn’t want to argue anymore he let his best friend stay.  
  
A minute later the door was open and a surprise Minseok greeted the two of them.  
  
  
“Luhan! I though you won’t come”  
  
“I change my mind I remember that I need to borrow your notes for our exam tomorrow” Luhan told me which made Minseok a little bit confused.  
  
Luhan ignore Minseok’s face and turn toward Sehun to tell him that he can go now Since his classmate have already open the door and besides Sehun needs to study to. In which the taller do but before he left the place he surprise Luhan with a peck on the lips. Well it wasn’t really Luhan who was surprised but their friend Minseok who’s eyes are wider than the sun.  
  
“Gotta go!”  
  
“Better not wait for me okay, I might return late” Luhan said which Sehun return with a pout.  
  
“Okay what was that?” Minseok who is still surprise ask Luhan but before the later answered his friend pull him toward the room.  
  
It’s already pass midnight and Sehun is beyond worried Luhan is haven’t back yet so he decided to go to Minseok’s room to fetch his best friend. As he was about to open the door when he heard voice from the other side quickly Sehun went to his bed and pretend to sleep but luck wasn’t on his side Luhan have notice him wearing his shoes.  
  
“Oh Sehun tell me where are you planning to go?” Luhan ask the ‘sleeping’ friend. He tried to shake his friend but there’s no answered but still he tried to ask him again.  
  
“Sehuna are you planning to sleep while wearing your shoes?”  
  
“That’s the new trend” His ‘sleeping’ friend finally answered.  
  
_I knew it he wasn’t really sleeping – Luhan thought_  
  
But now it was Luhan’s turn to be quite and so Sehun had no choice but rose up from his bed and told his best friend the reason why he’s wearing a shoes.  
  
“Hunnie I know you don’t like to go out at night so please stop lying.” Luhan said as he sits next to his friend on his bed.  
  
“Fine! I was planning to go out and fetch you since it’s already late but you already came before I can leave” Sehun confess which made Luhan’s heart flutter.  
  
“But Sehun I was with Minseok, you don’t need to get worry” the smaller trying to comfort him.  
  
“Well that’s the problem you were with Minseok this late hour in his room and gosh Lu I don’t want you two might doing inside” Sehun told Luhan a little bit louder.  
  
Luhan move closer to his bestfriend and hold his hand.  
  
“We’re just studying I promise and no please stop thinking about whatever it is between me and Minseok he is just my friend and my classmate that’s all.”  
  
“You understand me Hunnie?” He added as he start s to cares his best friend’s handsome face and all Sehun can do is to nod.  
  
“Besides Min-“ but before Luhan can finish what he supposed to say Sehun grab him but the shoulder and hug him a little bit too tight.  
  
“That’s enough, I’m alright now that you’re here” Sehun told Luhan who seems to try talking despite of being hug.  
  
Luhan follows what his bestfriend said and hug him back instead, he buried his head on the space between Sehun’s neck.  
  
“You sound like a jealous boyfriend Hunnie” Luhan tease him as they loosen their hugs.  
  
“I can be one if you allowed me to” Sehun said but Luhan tries his best not to believe it.  
  
“Stop fooling around Hunnie it’s not funny” He warns him.  
  
“I wasn’t Lu, I really do Love you and not just a friend. Didn’t you notice that?” Sehun confess as he gently hold his best friend’s  
  
Luhan became speechless. It was still hard for him to process what his best friend just told him. Slowly, Sehun moved closer to him. "I'm in love with you, Lu," he told him as he moved a little bit closer, almost whispering on the smaller's mouth. "Please be-" but Sehun didn’t have a chance to finish what he was about to say when Luhan pressed his lips onto his and without hesitation, Sehun started kissing him back.  
  
"I love you too, Sehunnie," Luhan said after they broke their kisses.  
  
Sehun was beyond happy that he can’t help but kiss Luhan again and this time, it was a little bit sweeter and slow. A smile was plastered on each other’s face as they broke the kiss.  
  
“Would you be my boyfriend?” Sehun asked as he lovingly looks at his best friend while cupping his little pretty face. Without hesitation, the smaller answered a sweet yes and kissed his now called boyfriend again.  
  
The next morning, everyone is surprised when Luhan and Sehun walk toward the cafeteria together with their hands intertwined. A questioned look was all over their other friend’s faces and soon, countless questions were asked, which they happily answered.  
  
As days passed, many things happened between the two; one of those was their uncontrolled skinship with each other. Sometimes they can be seen in the hallway or in the cafeteria obviously flirting with each other. As months passed, the couple experienced nothing but happiness in their new relationship.  
  
Finally it was summer again. Everyone was excited to go back home just like Luhan and Sehun. The two hurriedly leave the school and went to their respected room. That night the two had difficulty sleeping; at around eleven thirty seven, Sehun’s phone rang, but he didn’t need to ask who might called, for the assigned ringtone was from his boyfriend.  
  
“Are you still awake?” The gentle voice on the other line asked which he replied with a hum.  
  
“I find it hard to sleep,” He confessed.  
  
“I miss you already Sehunnie, I wish you’re here next to me.” LuHan told him with a little shaky voice that made Sehun a little bit worried, but the smaller assure him that he was alright.  
  
“Don’t worry Lu, tomorrow we will meet again, remember? So don’t cry now okay. “ Sehun comforted his boyfriend.  
  
“Now go to sleep. I’m going to be there with you tomorrow as you wake up,” He added.  
  
  
True to his words, Sehun arrived the next day before his cute little boyfriend woke up. He placed himself next to Luhan and stared at the smaller one, who was snoring in his sleep. As much as he wanted to let him sleep as much as he wanted, he had to wake Luhan up so they can leave earlier. Since it was summer and both of their parents have to attend an important meeting overseas, they were allowed to spend their vacation at the Lu family’s beach house not so far from the city.  
  
The travel was kind of long since they have to send their parents off before heading to their destination. As they arrived at the house, they headed directly to their room to change into something more comfortable.  
  
It’s been three days since they arrived at the beach house and now they decided to visit the center and to go grocery shopping. For the past few days, Luhan felt so happy being with his best friend / boyfriend without someone interrupting them, and right now going out in a perfect summer day with Sehun holding his hand was nothing but a perfect day for him. As they walked a little bit near to where many people are, Luhan couldn’t help but notice the stares those people gave them, yet he tried to ignore it. Luhan then felt how Sehun tightened the hold of his hand, which made him blush.  
  
“Don’t ever think of letting go of my hand,” Sehun suddenly said without looking at the smaller one.  
  
“But Sehun-”  
  
“Let them stare. They’re just jealous,” The taller said, which made Luhan smile and kiss him on the cheeks.  
  
For Luhan, it was one of the more embarrassing things he did but for Sehun, he felt like he was on cloud nine when his boyfriend kissed him on a crowded place in broad daylight.  
  
“I’ll never let go of your hand Sehuna,” Luhan assured him as he tightened his hold on Sehun’s hands as well.  
  
“Oh goodness do their parents know what they are doing?” A middle aged woman said, which both Sehun and Luhan heard.  
  
“Just ignore her Lu. She doesn’t know what she is saying,” Sehun tried to comfort his now sad boyfriend.  
  
Later that night when they arrive back to the beach house, Luhan became more quiet than the usual and Sehun noticed the change of mood in his boyfriend. He even tried to talk to him, but the smaller was not answering him. The two had their dinner quietly and then decided to head to bed after, as they were laying on the bed, Sehun scooped Luhan towards him and let the smaller one lay his head on his chest.  
  
“Mind telling me what you’re thinking?” Sehun asked his boyfriend who was now snuggling even closer to him.  
  
Luhan sighed. He was contemplating on whether to tell his boyfriend or not, but since he promised to not have a secret between them he told Sehun about his thoughts, about the stares some people gave them and how he felt insecure about it. His boyfriend rubbed his back as Sehun listen to him and comforted him with encouraging words, which helped the smaller one lighten his mood. After some talking, the two decided to sleep with Sehun holding Luhan tight.  
  
Months have passed. The two are already in their final years in high school. Luhan and Sehun were beyond busy compiling projects for their subjects. Because of this sometimes they end up having less time together. Luhan was busy with his Science project while Sehun got busy preparing for his English recital and when they arrive to their room they are both too tired to do anything than sleeping. As much as they want to have time in the morning, they can’t because of their messy schedules. Sometimes Sehun would leave first and sometimes it would be Luhan and all they could do was leave notes on each other’s side table with words like, “I Love you”, “I miss you” and “take care.” This crazy and messy schedule lasted for almost half of the school year.  
  
February arrived. Both Luhan and Sehun were almost done with their each other’s projects and finally found time for each other. Since the taller was so busy with his projects the following months, he forgot to prepare something for Luhan on Valentine’s Day but thanks to his kind friends, they helped him solve his problem. It was lunch time when he met his boyfriend to have lunch together. The smaller one asked him if they can eat out for tonight, but Sehun answered him with a no because he was still busy. This made Luhan sigh but Luhan didn’t know his boyfriend was preparing not for the project, but for Valentine’s.  
  
It was dinner time and Luhan was angry - no, he was furious how his great boyfriend left him all alone tonight.  
  
“Of all nights, why does it have to be tonight?” he asked himself as he continued eating his food while his eyes wandered to his surrounding, where half of his schoolmates were obviously having a date. Just as he finished his meal, his phone beeped.  
  
“Meet me in our room after you eat.”  
  
Luhan’s expression turned sour after he entered their dark room. He was about to call his boyfriend when suddenly, the light turned on and he saw how their room was being occupied with rose petals.  
  
“I hope you like this,” Sehun said as he hugged the shorter one from the back.  
  
“Sorry for leaving you earlier, I got busy preparing for this,” he added as he tightened his hold.  
  
Luhan turned around and held Sehun’s face with both of his tiny hands.  
  
“I’m not gonna lie, I feel mad at you but after seeing this, honestly I don’t know what to feel. This is just so sweet, Sehunnie. No words can explain how much I love this,” He confessed, then he kissed Sehun fully on the lips.  
  
“I love you Sehunnie and thank you for this,” Luhan said after they broke the kiss.  
  
“I’m glad you love it,” Sehun said, then started kissing him again and this time it was harder and rougher. Sehun lowered his hands to Luhan’s waist until it reached the smaller one’s butt. In a quick motion, Luhan attached both of his legs around his boyfriend’s waist while their lips are still attached to each other. Sehun walked the two of them to their joined bed and put down his petite boyfriend. He then moved his kisses from Luhan’s lips down to his neck. Soon both were busy making love to each other.  
  
Luhan woke up feeling tired; last night’s event wasn’t as exciting as it used to be. After a few minutes in the bathroom, he went back to his bed. Slowly he lay beside the sleeping person on his bed, he looked at the said person and he ran his hands through the other person’s hair.  
  
“I love you Sehuna,” he whispered as he looks at the person beside him, but his expression changed when the person next to him move and greeted him. A little frown is shown in Luhan’s pretty face and all he thought about being with Sehun just now came crashing down.  
  
“Hey, what’s with the frown?” the girl next to him asked.  
  
“It’s nothing Ming, now get up and go home; I’ll meet you later in school,” Luhan said as he rose from his bed and prepared for his day.  
  
Ming and Luhan have been in relationship for fifteen months now but not even once did Luhan dare to touch her. The two met at a party during freshmen year and both attended the same school. After knowing each other, they would occasionally meet then their occasional meet-ups became dates and then the rest was history.  
  
It was the first day of school today and Luhan hurriedly went to school; he arrived early and decided to talk with his friend Yixing for a while.  
  
“Before I forget, Jongin told me to tell you about his party this Friday. He wants you to be there.”  
  
“I’ll try if I can,” he told his friend who was looking sadly at him. As much as he wanted to attend Jongin’s party, he was scared he might see his ex again.  
  
“I’ll just text you when I’m sure Xing,” He added as they parted ways.  
  
  
Friday finally came. Luhan met Yixing again and told him that he would attend the party later and his friend gave him the address. He smiled as he found out that the address was not far from where he lived.  
  
“Thanks Xing. Meet you later,” he said and his said friend responded with a nod.  
  
Together with his girlfriend, Luhan drove to the address where Jongin’s house was located. Luhan’s eyes widened as he saw the crowd in the place. He didn’t expect it to be a big party. As they entered the house, he couldn’t help but smile as he saw many familiar faces. As he looked to his side, he saw his friends gathered in the living room. Quickly, he pulled his girlfriend and went to where his friends were.  
  
“Hey Luhan Hyung,” Chanyeol called and hugged him as they got near.  
  
Their friends suddenly stopped having a stupid fight and ran to where Luhan was standing. After greeting each other, Chanyeol noticed the girl standing next to the older and being the nosy friend he is, he asked his the older who he’s with.  
  
“Chanyeol, everyone, this is Ming, my girlfriend,” the older confidently introduced his girlfriend to everyone.  
  
“Hyung since when did – “but Chanyeol didn’t continue what he wanted to say when Kyungsoo – the wide eye boy - threw him a pillow.  
  
“Stop asking you dumb giant,” Kyungsoo threatened Chanyeol, which made the later quiet. Ming got surprised when watching Luhan’s friends; she wasn’t sure if what he told her about them was true. Minutes after, they were talking with Luhan’s other friend when suddenly, Kyungsoo asked,  
  
“Where is your cousin Jongin? Is he really coming?”  
  
Jongin, who was idly staring at him, nodded, “Yes, of course Sehun will come.”  
  
Luhan stiffened as he heard the other’s name. It had been a while since the last time he heard that special name and he couldn’t deny that the said name still had effects on him. To avoid meeting him, Luhan tried to excuse himself but before he could leave, there was a tall person in front of him and his heart beat faster when he found out that it was Sehun – yes, his Sehun. Quickly, Luhan excused himself and went to the bathroom.  
  
Half an hour had passed and Ming began to worry; her boyfriend hadn’t returned yet. Kyungsoo noticed the girl and asked her what the problem was and without hesitation she told them about being worried about where Luhan could be.  
  
“I could look for hyung. I think I know where he is,” Sehun suddenly said, which made most of their friends surprised.  
  
“Can I come with you?” Ming asked but Sehun shook his head.  
  
“I will be back as soon as possible,” he added, and then he left the place and started to look for Luhan. Little did they know Sehun didn’t spend too much time looking for the other guy. Instead of looking for Luhan at the toilet (as what he told his friend where he would go), Sehun headed toward the other garden located at the back of Jongin’s house.  
  
“I didn’t know you still love running to the garden when you’re sad,” Luhan heard a familiar voice from behind.  
  
“I’m not sad, I just want fresh air,” he reasoned out, then wiped his eyes using his hands.  
  
“Are you crying?” the other asked as he sat next to Luhan.  
  
“Of course not! Why would I?” the smaller said while looking at Sehun.  
  
Suddenly the later laughed loudly, which made Luhan stare at him with confusion.  
  
“Stop lying Lu, you’re my best friend. I know you – every inch of you - so tell me what happened. Why are you crying?”  
  
“I was your best friend Sehun.”  
  
“Whatever, you’re still my little Lu,” Sehun told him, and Luhan became speechless.  
  
“Darn it Sehun stop saying nonsense! I’mtryingmybesttoforgetyouandyou’redoingthis,” Luhan confessed as he tried to punch Sehun who was sitting beside him.  
  
“Tell me Lu. Did you really forget me?”  
  
“That’s what we decided right? We date girls and forget each others.”  
  
A very confused Sehun stared at him. “Screw that! You know I didn’t like that decision it was only you who wanted that stupid plan.”He said as Luhan tried to stop these tears from falling.  
  
“I’m sorry Sehun but it’s the only way I could think of for us, for our parents not to get mad on us.  
  
“I don’t care if they get mad Lu. I always want to be with you,” Sehun told Luhan as he caressed the smaller one’s beautiful face.  
  
"I miss you Sehunnie," Luhan said in a low tone. Slowly, Sehun moved his lip closer and closer to Luhan until he pressed onto the smaller’s plump lips. The two shared a beautiful kissed that expressed the longing they had for each other - it was slow and tender.  
  
All of a sudden, Luhan remembered something. He stopped kissing Sehun and looked at the taller's eyes.  
  
"This is not right Sehun. I have a girlfriend now and so do you," he told him the most obvious thing.  
  
"Do you love her Lu?"  
  
"She's a nice girl. I don't want to break her heart."  
  
"Do you love her?" Sehun asked again as he looked deeply into Luhan's eyes.  
  
"Not as much as I love you," the latter confessed and that was enough for Sehun to kiss him again - a little bit rougher and harder than the first one.  
  
  
It had been three days since Luhan had met Sehun and for the past days the two have been exchanging tons of messages and Luhan couldn’t help but blush. Luhan arrived at the school earlier than usual. He was about to look for his girlfriend, but he was dragged by someone to the back of the school.  
  
"Good morning Lu," Sehun greeted him as he pinned Luhan to the wall.  
  
“Good morni-“ But Luhan wasn’t able to continue what he was supposed to say. Luhan was beyond surprised when Sehun started kissing him, but he started kissing him back and the two shared a passionate kiss. Sehun then guided Luhan’s arms around his neck, then his legs into his waist; later on, Sehun started undoing the smaller one’s pants when suddenly the school bell rang.  
  
“Darn it!” Sehun cursed, which Luhan found really hot. The two then separate and head to each other’s class.  
  
Later during lunch, Luhan and Ming went to eat together with Luhan’s friends. They were occupying a big table when suddenly Sehun arrive and sat next to Luhan.  
  
“Hey guys, sorry I’m late.”  
  
“What took you so long?” Luhan asked.  
  
“Did you miss me hyung?” Sehun asked in a teasing tone. At the same time under the table, he put his hand on Luhan’s lap.  
  
“Why would I?” the older teased him back and this time, Luhan put his hands near Sehun’s crotch. Sehun just shrugged his arms and the same time he tried remove Luhan’s hands near his crotch; Luhan allowed his hand to be moved.  
  
For the past few days it became a routine for them to meet and make out within the school campus. There was a time that the two met at the library, since Luhan had to work on something. Sehun arrived and greeted the smaller one with a peck on the lips, which made Luhan surprised.  
  
“Why did you do that? Luhan asked Sehun.  
  
“Why? Because I missed you and your lips are so damn tempting,” The taller said and it made Luhan blush  
  
“Don’t do that again. Someone might see us.”  
  
“But Lu, we’re sitting at the farthest corner of the library. No one can see us,” Sehun reasoned out while smiling at him widely.  
  
Soon, Luhan noticed how Sehun got closer to him and that there was something distracting him underneath the table. He tried to ignore it, but it seemed like the other still wanted to tease him.  
  
  
“Spread your legs for me, sweetheart,” Sehun whispered to him.  
  
“Bu-but Sehunnie, we’re in the library. Someone might catch us,” He reminded him.  
  
“Don’t worry babe it will be fast. I just want to make you feel good, okay?” Luhan replied with a nod and started spreading his legs for Sehun. Quickly, he unzipped and lowered both his pants and boxers for Sehun, who grabbed Luhan member and started stroking it. As much as Luhan wanted to concentrate on his work, Sehun’s hands around his member made him too distracted. He couldn’t deny how good the younger made him feel. After he came, he quickly grabbed Sehun and pulled him towards the end of the hallway outside.  
  
“This is the nearest private place I know,” He told him as he was trying to unzip Sehun’s pants.  
  
Months have passed and now it was already a year since Sehun and Luhan have met again, but nothing has changed between them – Luhan still had Ming as his girlfriend and Sehun still dated his girlfriend. However, when they were alone they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other.  
  
One day, Sehun made a surprise visit into Luhan’s place. He knew that the older wouldn’t visit with his girlfriend that day. It didn’t take long before Luhan opened the door and saw him holding a bouquet of flowers and a big teddy bear.  
  
“Hello” Sehun greeted him with his sweet voice and Luhan tried his best not to melt.  
  
“What brings you here Sehunnie?” He confusedly asked.  
  
“Am I not allowed to visit my baby?” Sehun said as he pulled Luhan closer to him until he was already sitting on Sehun’s lap.  
  
“It’s not that, Sehun, but what if someone saw you with all those gifts?” Luhan told him.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, okay? Let me kiss you now,” Sehun said as he pressed his lips onto Luhan’s pink ones. It started with a sweet innocent kiss until it changed into a rough and needy kiss; Sehun pushed his mouth against Luhan’s and their tongues brushed against each other.  
  
“Bed” Luhan said after he broke the kiss.  
  
Sehun quickly stood and carried Luhan towards his room. Without breaking their kiss, the two managed to get inside the room. Sehun then put Luhan on his bed. A big smirk was plastered on his face when he saw how sexy the smaller looked as he undress his clothes. Soon after, he joined Luhan on the bed. Sehun spread his legs and sat in between Luhan’s thighs. Slowly, he kissed every inch of Luhan’s body, marking them as his.  
  
“Have I told you how beautiful your body is?” Sehun said in a low tone that made Luhan shiver.  
  
A deep blush appeared on Luhan’s pretty face as he heard those words. Sehun never failed to make him happy but at the same time he couldn’t help but wonder why Sehun was saying that. Luhan let Sehun take him and make him feel good. A loud moan escaped from Luhan’s beautiful mouth as the younger starts thrusting inside him and he can’t deny how good Sehun was.  
  
Sehun woke up in a pitch black room. Quickly, he turned on the light beside him. He stared at the sleeping person beside him; Luhan was sleeping soundlessly and it made him want to take care of him and be with him always. He pulled Luhan closer and tenderly kissed the smaller's forehead.  
  
"Can you tell me what are you thinking?" Luhan suddenly asked, which made Sehun surprised.  
  
"About our future. I want to have a family with you, Lu. We're going to have kids and live in a small town away from here," Sehun confessed, which made Luhan feel giddy. He rolled on top of Sehun and gave him small kisses on his face while repeating the words “I Love you” to which Sehun replied with “I Love you more.”  
  
That night Sehun decided to stay with Luhan.  
  
Three days after, Luhan sent Sehun a message but hours have passed. The younger hadn’t replied to him and Luhan couldn’t help but worry since Sehun never did that before. The following days, he tried to send him a message but still the younger didn’t reply, not even answering when Luhan called. Days passed without hearing anything from Sehun; Luhan was very anxious. But one afternoon, he received a text message from the said boy.  
  
“Meet me at the café near your apartment tonight.”  
  
Luhan hurriedly went home to change his clothes; he will have a date with Sehun and he didn’t want to look like a mess in front of him. As he arrived at the said café, Sehun was already there sitting at the corner table next to the window.  
  
“Hello Sehun,” Luhan greeted him as he sat in front of Sehun.  
  
“How are you? I haven’t heard anything about you for days. It makes me feel anxious.” He said, but Sehun only said “I’m fine,” and handed him an envelope.  
  
“What is this Sehunnie?” He asked him again but Sehun didn’t answer and so he opened the little envelope. His eyes widened when he saw the content.  
  
  
“You’re getting married with her?” Luhan asked the most obvious question and the younger just nodded.  
  
“She’s pregnant with my baby,” Sehun confessed. Luhan was so surprised he ended up slapping Sehun’s face.  
  
“GO TO HELL, OH SEHUN!” Luhan told him with a tears in his eyes. Quickly, he left the place. Sehun did try to catch him, but Luhan quickly ran away.  
  
_How could he get her pregnant? I thought he loved me so much and he wouldn’t look for anyone else. Is this the reason why he was so gentle the other day?_  
  
Luhan felt helpless. He cried so hard as he ran toward his place and he didn’t care what others might say. His heart was breaking; the news about Sehun getting married to someone else crushed his dream.  
  
_How dare he tell me about our future._  
  
That night was the longest night for Sehun. The memory of Luhan crying in front of him hunted him down in his sleep. Sehun didn’t go to sleep the next day – he rose from his bed looking like a zombie and because of that, he didn’t go to school. Five days from then, he will be engage with his girlfriend. He will be starting his life with new commitments. However, his heart felt heavy every time he remembered that five days from now, he will no longer see Luhan like he did before. He won’t ever kiss him and he can’t be with him for the rest of his life. But Sehun can’t live a life without Luhan – he just can’t and he won’t.  
  
Two days before his engagement, Sehun went to school and he was not surprised that half of the school already knew of his engagement. He went to school like he usually did - met with his friends and had lunch with them. However, he didn’t meet with Luhan in secret nor talk to him like he did before.  
  
On the third night before his engagement, Sehun found it hard to sleep again; his thoughts were all about Luhan. He took his phone and dialed Luhan’s number, but as he expected, the older wouldn’t answer his call. Rolling around on his bed, Sehun just couldn’t stop thinking about Luhan no matter how much he tried. And so to end the misery he was feeling, he made a decision for him and for Luhan.  
  
The sound of his phone made him wide awake; Luhan rose from his bed to get his phone. It was Sehun calling him but he decided to ignore it. A few minutes after, his phone beeped – Sehun just texted him.  
  
_I know you’re mad and you don’t want to talk to me, but I don’t think I can live a life without you Lu. For the past few days, not being with you has felt like a mess. I can’t think properly and I know this might sound ridiculous, but I would like to meet you again tomorrow at the same café. I want explain everything to you._  
  
Luhan replied to him with a simple “okay” because part of him still wanted to know the truth.  
  
The next day at the same place, the two met again. This time it was Luhan who arrived first.  
  
“Hi, how are you?” Sehun asked as he sat in front of Luhan, but Luhan just ignored him and so he continued talking.  
  
“Haneul threatened me. She said she would tell my parents about us if I didn’t agree to have sex with her. She told me she was safe so I don’t need to be worried and so I agreed. But I swear to God I didn’t expect this could have happened because of my carelessness. This was all an accident. I never wished to have a child with her because you’re the only one I love, Lu. Only you”, Sehun confessed to the older with tears in his eyes.  
  
“But it’s here now, Sehun. You’ll be marrying her and having a child with her. What more can you ask for?” Luhan replied as he tries to hold back his tears.  
  
“I don’t want them Lu. Having you alone is enough for me,” He said as he held Luhan’s hands.  
  
Luhan couldn’t hold his tears anymore and cried in front of Sehun as he told him how he loved to be with the younger too and he couldn’t live without the other. Right at that moment, in that open café, Sehun kissed Luhan on his lips softly.  
  
“Let’s run away from here,” Sehun told him after they broke the kiss.  
  
“Are you crazy?” the shorter one asked as he tried not to laugh at Sehun’s idea.  
  
“If this the only way I can be with you, then why not?” Luhan giggled as he held Sehun’s face.  
  
“This is why it’s hard to say no to you,” he said before he started kissing his boyfriend Oh Sehun again.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Selubration round 3


End file.
